closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Cineplex Odeon Video (Canada)
Background: The home video division of Cineplex Odeon Corporation. Established in 1985. Tapes were distributed in Canada by MCA Home Video and later on by Universal Studios Home Entertainment before the company folded in 1998. 1st Logo (As Cineplex Odeon Home Video) (1985-1990) Nickname: "The Purple Lined O" Logo: Same as the Feature Presentation bumper at the time, but the background is darker and instead of the usual text, the surrounding background gets covered up with a different set of text in Korrina. It appears like this: CINEPLEX ODEON HOME VIDEO PRESENTATION FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Same as its counterpart, but there is obviously a black border that appears around the logo at the end with the misaligned text and cut-off logo. Music/Sounds: The synth fanfare that increases in volume accompanied by plinks when red streaks cut the oval into squares. Availability: Uncommon. Can be found on Canadian VHS tapes of films such as Bombs Away, Circle Man, Happy Hour, The Offspring, Starship, Control, Dreams Beyond Memory, City of Shadows, Killing Cars, The Outing, Torrents of Spring, Deadtime Stories, Thrashin', Ninja Academy ''and Free Ride'', among others. It can also be found on tapes from its predecessor, Pan-Canadian, on tapes such as Vigilante, but that's because those are most likely reprints. Since this is a Canadian company, be sure to check Canadian sites like Amazon.ca as well as eBay. The last movie to have this logo was the Canadian VHS release of The Cook, the Thief, His Wife, and Her Lover. It also made a surprise appearance on the Canadian VHS release of Hardware, despite having the next logo on the box art. Editor's Note: The music might scare some but is pretty much tame. 2nd Logo (As Cineplex Odeon Video) (1990-1998) Nickname: "The Cineplex Odeon Ribbon" Logo: Same as its film counterpart, except in a more salmon/pink-colored hue and with "CINEPLEX ODEON VIDEO" in a slightly different, metallic pink font. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Same as film counterpart, but with the new text chyroned in, though its not as bad as before. Music/Sounds: Same as the Cineplex Odeon Films logo. Sometimes, it is silent. Availability: Rare, despite lasting for 8 years. It can be found on Canadian VHS copies of Woof!, Cronos, ''CrackerJack', ''''Popcorn', 'Tiger Claws II (And maybe on some Canadian copies of the first movie), ''Freefall, Queens Logic, ''The Unbelievable Truth', 'American Eagle', 'Black Pearls', 'Lamerica, Roadkill'', Highway 61, Hard Core Logo, Jack Be Nimble, ''The Miracle', 'Back in Action', 'Dragon Hunt'' (as well as the Twin Dragon Productions DVD-R as it uses the same master), Knight Moves, Abraxas: Guardian of the Universe (it makes a surprise appearance on the Brentwood DVD release as well as the Simitar VHS, and even the TubiTV streaming print), and'' Pastime among others. Some tapes that still say "Cineplex Odeon Home Video", such as ''Hostile Takeover, may have this logo, although those are most likely reprints. American Eagle, Strapless, and Apartment Zero, the third of which was the first tape to have this logo are like that as well, except they were like that from the start. The silent variant was spotted on a Canadian demo tape from MCA Home Video Canada titled November Highlights, before a trailer for The Nutcracker Prince. Can be seen on Entertainment Partners films Charlie Chan and the Curse of the Dragon Queen and A Christmas Carol. Editor's Note: None. Category:Logos Category:Canada Category:Defunct Category:Dream Logos